digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tentomon
Tentomon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is the original type of Insectoid Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. It has one hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs, and in particular, the middle-legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand. Although the other Insectoids at its Digivolution level only possess fighting spirit, it still retains its naturally friendly sentiments, and displays its carefree way of life by doing things like sniffing the scent of flowers and napping in the shade of a tree.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tentomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Tentomon] Attacks *'Super Shocker'This attack is named "Blue Blaster" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Petit Thunder): Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. * * *'Double Punch' (Twice Arm) *'Rolling Guard' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Shock Jaw' *'Rhino Spin' *'Dynamo Spin' Design Tentomon's design is derived from the . It is a red and green bipdal ladybug-like Digimon with green eyes, orange antennae, and four arms. It has spikes on its back and upper arms. Etymologies ;Tentomon (テントモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'Ja:' Tento. From . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World Tentomon can be spotted in Beetle Land. A Tentomon manages the Beetle Land tournament, which only occurs on the 22nd of each year. Wild Tentomon also scatter around Beetle Land. It is the only wild enemy Digimon to use the technique Bug, along with Piximon. Digimon World 2 Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon. He first appears with Tapirmon in Video Domain. His speciality is Nature and special attack is Super Shocker. Digimon World Re:Digitize Tentomon runs a Card Shop. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Tentomon card is #097 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 670 HP, and worth 30 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Blue Blaster": inflicts 380 damage. * "Double Punch": inflicts 220 damage. * "Rolling Guard": inflicts 160 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. It has no support effect.. Tentomon card also has three of highest circle-attack 380 among all Rookie Level Digimon cards, along with Agumon and Candlemon. His deadly attack( circle-attack) is mistaken as Gabumon's Blue Blaster. Digimon World DS Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon or Kuwagamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tentomon is #034 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 106 HP, 108 MP, 75 Attack, 71 Defense, 54 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Protector 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Tentomon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve to Kabuterimon or SandYanmamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Tentomon, your Digimon must be at least level 13 with 50 Defense. Tentomon can DNA Digivolve to Kuwagamon with Kokuwamon. Tentomon can be hatched from the Cloud Patterned Digi-Egg or Kabuto Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Tentomon digivolves from Motimon with 20 Insect/Plant AP and can digivolve into Kabuterimon with 6 Battles, Kuwagamon with 20 Insect/Plant AP, Woodmon with 4 Penalties or Togemon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tentomon is #033, and is a Rookie-level, HP-type, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Bug Glasses and Confusion Protection traits. It dwells in the Label Forest. Tentomon digivolves from Minomon and can digivolve into Kabuterimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Tentomon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. Tentomon can be hatched from the Yellow Egg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Tentomon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve into Kabuterimon at LV 21. It is both an enemy Digimon and obtainable partner Digimon. Its stat build is 2-2-3-1 as a captured Digimon, and as an enemy, it possesses the stat build of 3-2-3-2. Digimon Masters Tentomon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Kabuterimon at LVL 11, MegaKabuterimon at LVL 25 and HerculesKabuterimon at LVL 41. TyrantKabuterimon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Insectoid Digimon Category:Insect Digimon